Resorting
by Shipper977
Summary: Harry and Neville aren't who they say they are and the only ones they trust is George and Fred Weasley. In this story Voldyshorts somehow made Neville and Harry horcrux's making them the chosen ones


Harry woke up at 5:30 in the morning and noticed Neville getting up as well. Neville, Harry, and the twins all have close becoming close they have became best friends. The two boy's moved around quickly and quietly so the could meet the twins in the living room. You see these four gentlemen are darker then midnight itself they have always hated the 'light' and the way they treated them. Harry and Neville are the chosen ones without them the 'light' is absolutely fucked, the twins are constantly forgotten and if they are remembered its because they pranked someone from the 'light'. All four of them are extremely excited because today is the day they get to leave Gryffindor forever when the get to Hogwarts the sorting hat is going to resort them.

TIME-SKIP TO WHEN THEY ARE ON THE TRAIN HARRY'S POV

The twins, Neville and I are sitting in our own compartment away from the annoying trio.

"Hey Harry do you have that dark arts book on you?" Neville questioned.

"Neville I never leave without it" I smiled handing him the book. Neville started reading while the twins and I talked until the compartment was slammed open reveling Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"NEVILLE HOW CAN YOU READ SUCH A THING!" Hermione screeched.

"Like this" Neville said calmly and kept reading.

"He can read what he wants" George said looking at them with a sneer.

"Don't sneer at us we are your family" Ron said madly.

"Ha some family you are" Fred growled. I stood up and stalked towards them making them whimper and shrink down.

"Number one stay out of my compartment number two Neville can read whatever the fuck he want number three George and Fred do not want you to be their family so leave them alone!" I yelled slamming the door shut. We then continued talk as if nothing happened for the rest of the train ride. When we arrived we took the carriages with everyone else as not to cause as much suspicion as possible. We sat in our seats and waited for Alistair (THE SORTING HAT) to call us up.

"It seems in the past I have made sorting mistakes with four people if I could have Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, and Harry Potter!" The sorting hats voice boomed across the hall. We all reluctantly got up and walked in front of the first years to be sorted. Fred sat on the stool first and it called out Slytherin then his twin followed in suite also being in Slytherin. When every saw Neville Longbottom walk up they held their breath he pretty much seemed too happy putting Neville in Slytherin making everyone gasp. I walked up looked over a my old table and saw fear on everyone's faces.

"Welcome back" Alister laughed.

"Hello" I smiled.

"So I'm guessing with your friends?" He questioned.

"Yes, I want to be able to spend fourth year with them" I said sitting straighter.

"Very well better be SLYTHERIN" Alister yelled making everyone panic. I walked over and sat with my friends and we talked in a language we made up to out smart the 'order of fried chicken' until Draco spoke up.

"Pot-Harry I'm sorry for the me and my friends treated, you can we be friends?" He asked hopefully.

" Of course Draco, and I'm sorry for the way we treated you" I smiled. We all sat and ate dinner until we were full and walked to the dormitories when we were stopped by Professor Snape.

"The twins will have their own bedroom as their year is already full and Harry and Neville will share a room with Blaise, Theo, and Draco goodnight" He said .

"Sir there is only four bed's how are gonna sleep" Blaise asked.

"Harry and Neville will share" He said walking into his courters. We walked up to the boy's dormitories I told the twins the usual time and they nodded and walked to their dorm hand and hand as Neville and I walked into the bedroom holding hands to we let go and went to unpack. We were almost done when we heard snoring and noticed Theo was out cold.

"Hey you two can you keep a secret" Draco asked we both gave a curt nod before sitting on the bed.

"Blaise and I are in a relationship" Draco said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry Harry and I are in relationship and Fred and George are together as well" Neville smiled. They both nodded and laid down and we followed their actions.

"Good night" They said.

"Night" We replied closing the curtains and putting up charms so the can wake up the usual time.

Twins speaking

Harry speaking

Neville speaking

All four speaking

Harry and Neville woke up at the same time they do everyday and got ready since today they don't have class they can wear what ever they choose. Harry wore a White tank top with a black skin tight sweatshirt dark blue skinny jeans with his black converse with his stag ring, Neville wore a long sleeve shirt with black, dark blue, and red strips skinny jeans with black high tops and his snake necklace. Harry and Neville locked hands and walked out to the common room where they saw Fred and George laughing waiting for them.

"Hey guys ready to talk about plans" Neville smiled sitting in front of them.

"Yep" They grinned together.

"Alright so step one is complete which was get resorted we need to work on step two which will be slightly more difficult we need to somehow prove ourselves to the dark lord but to start off we can right letters to him" Harry summed up.

"Yeah people will start waking up since it's 6:00 we can finish this later" Neville said with a smile.

"Yes, lets do that but on a different note I saw the twins making googly eyes at Theo" Harry let a chuckle.

"You won't tell him right?" Fred said with pure fear.

"Of course not" Neville laughed. A voice cleared behind the group making them turn around and there in the flesh we're three angry Slytherin boys.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Draco yelled making everyone look towards the group.

"What do you mean?" Neville questioned.

"Oh I don't know not telling us you will be waking up early so we won't worry that something bad happened!" Blaise spoke up.

"Sorry we didn't know it was such a big deal we'll let you know next time" Harry stated.

"Good, but I want something to yell about" Theo wined and then lit up."You two are bad influence's you should be ashamed of yourselves" Theo yelled at the to red head's.

"Sorry Theo" They both looked down.

"Good, now get to breakfast!" Theo yelled making Neville, Harry, and the twins run out the portrait door laughing. The four walked into the Great Hall with smiles making jokes and Neville singing a few lyrics of muggle song making everyone laugh. They sat and ate whilst having small conversation here and there until the annoying trio started bashing them which made Harry smirk darkly.

"I should have known that you two were slimy snakes " Ron said disgusted to the twins.

"I agree Ron I can't believe I had a crush on you" Ginny scoffed at Harry.

"I bet you won't last long in the snake's den because you can't even tie your shoe" Hermione smirked at Neville.

"Funny you say these thing's because one snakes aren't slimy there scales make them look like that two you had crush on me because lets face it I'm sexy as fuck and number three I have been able to tie my shoes since four and I will make it just fine you stupid mudblood and blood traitors" All of them growled getting up leaving he stunned great hall. They all went to Fred and George's bedroom to right their letters and cool off.

Dear Voldemort

I know this will sound a bit weird but I would like to join the death eaters because growing up I was abused physically and mentally and there is one thing that I need to talk to in person please consider.

Signed Harry Potter

Dear Voldemort

I would like to be a death eater because the light is abusing me with bullies and even my family threw me out a window to see if I was a wizard and the mental abuse that follows I also have something to speak with you in private please consider.

-Neville Longbottom

Dear Voldemort

My brother and will write using the same paper we wish to join the death eaters because are family hate's except our older siblings and they avoid us like the plague/ We are pranker's so we have spell, potion, and other thing's that can be used for harm in torturing please consider

\- Fred and George Weasley

After they finished writing they sent them off with their owl's and awaited their answer.

At riddle manor

Tom was in a death eater meeting when three owls dropped letter's in his lap when he read them he laughed.

"Well it look's like we will be getting four more recruits" Tom smirked and growled.

"My lord what do you mean and what's the matter?" James Potter asked.

"You'll have to wait until later Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter come to my office at 1:45 meeting dismissed" He said walking to his office to write letters back.

Dear Harry Potter

I am happy to hear you want to join us so please today at 2:00 floo to my office where your fathers and I will be waiting, Let's just say for the abuse the light will pay dearly also when in meetings or in public call me 'my lord/Voldemort' when in private call me Tom.

\- Signed Tom

Dear Neville Longbottom

I am happy to hear you want to join us so please today at 2:00 floo to my office where I will be waiting, Let's just say for the abuse the light will pay dearly also when in meetings or in public call me 'my lord/Voldemort' when in private call me Tom.

\- Signed Tom

Dear Fred and George Weasley

I am happy to hear you want to join us so please today at 2:00 floo to my office, I will have to take you up on your spells, Potion, and other objects also when in meetings or in public call me 'my lord/Voldemort' when in private call me Tom.

\- Signed Tom

After sending them off he casted a 'tempus' it was 1:00 he had an hour to get rid of the anger after reading the boy's letters.

Back at Hogwarts

Harry and Neville were sitting on the spare bed that was in the twins room when there replies landed in their laps when they read Harry was confused as fuck what did Tom mean 'fathers', Neville was happy that he didn't have to back to an abusive situation, Fred and George laughed and started working on their potion that makes people feel the pain they went through threw the years but amplified. The group talked until 1:55 Harry went his dorm and grabbed his invisibility cloak and shared it with others and walked to Snape room and secretly used his floo. Harry and Neville went first followed by the twins so when they arrived they were surprised to see James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sitting on the couch talking with Tom.

"Hello" Neville waved.

"Hello Neville, Harry, Fred, and George welcome" Tom smiled.

As the boys sat down they couldn't help but smile.

"Boys this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew they are Harry's parents" Tom explained.

"What how?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well please calm down and let us explain" Remus soothed.

"Okay but why is Pettigrew here" Neville sneered.

"yeah, I thought he betrayed you guys?" Fred asked.

"No he didn't you see Remus, Sirius, and Peter are my soulmates we figured it out when we in fourth year we played it on the down low but we ended up getting caught and was obliviated and I ended up weirdly with Lily but her soul mate is Severus, we never died it was just a myth Harry we got our memories back a few days after graduation and all decided to stay here as it was safer" James said looking down. " I understand if you don't trust us we are so sorry we didn't know where you were, Please forgive us we are so so sorry" James sobbed. Harry walked over and sat in front of his dads and pulled them to a hug.

"I forgive you guys I'm glad your okay that's all" Harry smiled with tears rolling down his face.

"Oh thank you Harry" Sirius laughed.

"Now back to the meeting" Harry smiled sitting back in his spot.

"Right since you are not of age to get the mark wear these it will show your alliance with the dark" Tom said handing them a bracelet with the dark mark on it. " Now what else is it that you wish to talk about" Tom smiled.

"Well first off here is your diary, second Harry and I are somewhat your err horcruxes" Neville said getting quieter.

"What was that last bit?" Peter asked.

"oh for the love of...Neville and I are horcruxes!" Harry shouted. Everyone in the room went silent except for the occasional sob coming from Harrys parents.

"Wow how did that happen?" Sirius asked.

"Well when Dumbles 'imperised' Tom he went to 'Godrics Hallow" and supposedly killed my parents which everyone believed to be James and Lily Potter killed them off but the thing is that the only reason he found them is because Peter Pettigrew told him where my parents were hiding as was the secret keeper, anyway Tom tried to kill me and marked me as his own" Harry finished pointing at his lightning scar.

"Mine is similar but Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange came to Longbottom Manor and tortured my parents to insanity but at the end apparently Tom here decided to stop by and once again try to kill an infant but ended up making him lose his body, but just like Harry marked me" Neville said pulling his sleeve up to show his tree scar. At the end at of the stories everyone looked as if they were about to cry but instead the four men pulled the four kids into a giant hug.

"How about we call a death eater meeting to introduce the new members" Tom smirked.

"Sounds like a plan" George smirked back. The group walked into the meeting room and waited for people to show up when everyone showed up including the three angry Slytherins fuming making the four boys sulk.

"Every on this is Hadrian Potter-Black-Lupin-Pettigrew but call him Harry this is Neville Longbottom and Fred and George Weasley they will be joining us today" Tom smiled at the group who smiled and waved. Once again a voice cleared and all the boys tried making break for but it didn't end well.

"GET OFF ME DRACO!" Neville yelled.

"BLAISE LET GO!" Harry screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU TWO!" Theo yelled sounding extremely pissed. When everyone walked into the foyer they saw Blaise and Draco yelling at Harry and Neville with a sound charm around them. Whilst Fred and George were getting smacked and yelled at.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Tom yelled.

"Well Tom these four left the school in full on panic after calling the annoying trio 'mud-blood and blood-traitors' and then completely disappeared and to find them here was infuriating " Draco explained glaring at the four.

"L-look at the time got to go" Harry said trying to run but was caught by an angry Blaise. "Dammit Blaise let go" Harry groaned. At the end of the whole thing Everyone is either doubled over laughing or on the ground laughing so hard tears are coming out of their eyes.

" I think Harry and Neville finally made their match" Snape said through laughs but caught a punch in the gut.

" Don't mind him boys he has always been like that, I'm Lily Snape" She said holding out her hand.

"Harry pleasure to meet you Lady Snape" Harry took her hand and kissed making her blush.

"Such a gentleman you've got Remus" She said with a smile as everyone looked on with awe.

"Thank you but Harry how did you know how to that as you grew up with muggles?" Remus questioned.

"Watching the Malfoy's when I saw them and read as many books to fill in the rest" Harry sighed.

"First of that is creepy you watched us are you aware of that and second at least you know pure blood technic" Draco looked at him.

"Yeah I'm aware how creepy that is" Harry laughed making everyone laugh.

"Sorry to cut this short but we might want to get back to Hogwarts" Snape said with a smile that was replaced by a fake scowl.

"Bye guys" The boys smiled.

"Bye" everyone smiled.

"Oh Fred and George during break we will raid 'the burrow' as of the Longbottom manor, but where will you be Harry?" Tom asked.

"Usually Hogwarts, but this year I can go with Fred and George to 'the burrow' if it makes it easier?" Harry finished.

"Yes it does do that and we will bring you here" Tom nodded.

"Oh also before I forget my supposedly family lives ' 4 privet drive little whining Surry" if want to pay them a visit for I don't know being abusive no one will stop you" Harry smirked and walked into the floo and disappeared.

"Well you heard the boy lets go pay them a little visit" Tom laughed.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

It was exactly 4:35 so they had a few hours to hang out before dinner where they will be introduced to 'Durmstrang and Beauxbatons' for the goblet of fire. The boys were hanging out in Snape's office when the twins decided to do an inheritance test for fun.

"I want to go first" Neville laughed.

"Well drop a few drops of blood on here" Snape said and Neville did just that.

FAKE BIRTH CERTIFICATE

NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM

MOTHER: ALICE LONGBOTTOM (DEEMED INSANE)

FATHER: FRANK LONGBOTTOM (DEEMED INSANE)

GODFATHERS: JAMES POTTER, AND REMUS LUPIN

GODMOTHERS: LILY POTTER, AND AUGUSTA LONGBOTTOM

HALF-BLOOD

LORD AND HEIR:

LONGBOTTOM HEIR

GRIFFINDOR HEIR

VAULTS:

LONGBOTTOM HEIR VAULT

GRYFFINDOR HEIR/ LORD VAULTS

PERSONAL VAULT

SCHOOL VAULT

REAL BIRTH CERTIFICATE

NATHAN RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE

MOTHER: BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (NÉE BLACK)

FATHER: RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE

GODFATHERS: LUCIUS MALFOY, SEVERUS SNAPE

GODMOTHERS: NARCISSA MALFOY, LILY SNAPE

PURE-BLOOD

LORD AND HEIR VAULTS

LESTRANGE HEIR VAULT

GRYFFINDOR HEIR/ LORD VAULT

LONGBOTTOM HEIR VAULT

PERSONAL VAULT

SCHOOL VAULT

BLOCKS AND POTION(S):

LEARNING BLOCK 50% ( PLACED BY ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE)

HATE POTION (KEYED TO MALFOYS, SEVERUS SNAPE, SLYTHERINS) (50% BROKEN)

"Can I go now?" Draco asked as Nathan was cussing in the background.

"Of course just do what Nathan did" Severus explained.

NAME: DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY

FATHER: LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY

MOTHER: NARCISSA MALFOY(NEE BLACK)

GODFATHERS: SEVERUS SNAPE, SIRIUS

BLACK, JAMES POTTER

GODMOTHERS:BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, REMUS LUPIN, PETER PETTIGREW

PURE-BLOOD

LORD AND HEIR OF:

MALFOY HEIR

RAVENCLAW HEIR

VAULTS:

MALFOY HEIR VAULT

RAVENCLAW HEIR VAULT

PERSONAL VAULT

SCHOOL VAULT

BLOCKS AND CHARMS:

HATE POTION (KEYED TO HARRY POTTER, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, AND GRIFFINDORS)

"Harry want to go?" Draco asked gritting his teeth.

"Sure why not" Harry smiled and did the same thing.

FAKE BIRTH CERTIFICATE

NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER

FATHER: JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER (DECEASED)

MOTHER: LILY POTTER (NEE EVANS) (DECEASED)

BLOOD ADOPTED GOD FATHER: SIRIUS BLACK (IN AZKABAN AND DEMED INSANE)

BLOOD ADOPTED GOD MOTHER: ALICE LONGBOTTOM (DEMED INSANE)

HALF-BLOOD

LORD AND HEIR OF:

LORD POTTER

HEIR OF PEVERELL

REAL BIRTH CERTIFICATE

NAME: HADRIAN JAMES POTTER-BLACK-LUPIN-PETTIGREW

FATHER(s):JAMES POTTER, REMUS LUPIN, AND SIRIUS BLACK(ALL ALIVE AND WELL)

MOTHER: PETER POTTER-BLACK-LUPIN-PETTIGREW (ALIVE AND WELL)

GODFATHERS:SEVERUS SNAPE, SIRIUS BLACK, AND LUCIUS MALFOY

GODMOTHERS: MINERVA MCGONAGALL, NARCISSA MALFOY,

HALF-BLOOD

LORD AND HEIR OF

HEIR OF SLYTHERIN

LORD OF POTTER

HEIR OF PEVERELL

HEIR OF BLACK

VAULTS:

SALZARS HEIR VAULT

PEVERELLS HEIR VAULT

POTTER VAULTS

BLACK HEIR VAULT

PERSONAL VAULT

SCHOOL VAULT

BLOCKS AND POTIONS:

COMPULSION CHARMS (KEYED TO RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY) (BROKEN)

LOVE POTION ( KEYED TO GINERVA WEASLEY STARTS AT AGE 16)(BROKEN)

LEARNING BLOCK 50% ( PLACED BY ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE)

GLAMOUR( PLACED BY APWBD)

HATE POTION (KEYED TO MALFOYS, SEVERUS SNAPE, SLYTHERINS) (50% BROKEN)

FAMILY POTION(KEYED TO MOLLY WEASLEY , RONALD WEASLEY, AND PERCY WEASLEY)

"MY FATHERS WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Harry yelled making everyone start laughing.

"Will quit making fun of me" Draco laughed.

"I should probably go now what do you say" Blaise smiled.

"Yeah, while you do that Theo, Fred, and I will go get cleans up for dinner" George smiled.

"Okay bye" The rest waved.

"You already know the process" Snape said with a smile which Blaise nodded and dropped his blood.

BLAISE ZABINI

MOTHER: JANICE ZABINI

STEP FATHER: STEPHEN ZABINI

GODFATHERS(S): (UNKNOWN)

GODMOTHER(S): (UNKNOWN)

PURE-BLOOD

HEIR AND LORD OF:

HEIR OF ZABINI

HEIR OF HUFFLEPUFF

VAULTS:

ZABINI HEIR VAULT

HUFFLEPUFF HEIR VAULT

POTIONS AND CHARMS:

HATE POTION (KEYED TO HARRY POTTER, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, AND GRIFFINDORS)

"So who is up for the founders making a return" Hadrian smirked.

"Let's do it" Nathan laughed.

"Severus do you have a potion to get rid of Hadrian's and Nathan's glamours?" Blaise asked.

"Yes I do, do you want it Hadrian and Nathan?" Snape asked.

"Yes please" Hadrian smiled.

"Yeah" Nathan grinned.

"Alright here you go but it might be slightly painful as you've had that glamour on for fourteen years" Snape explained.

"I understand" Hadrian said opening the potion and drank it and fell to the floor in pain he started to yell and scream but it ended in just a few minutes. When Harry stood up he winced and looked at the group who gasped. Harry had grown like 5cm, hazel eyes, and mossy brown hair that seems more tameable then before.

"Thanks" Nathan said taking the potion. He then let out a strangled gasp and started to scream when he stopped he looked at them and he was highly attractive he had black hair that is slightly curly brown eyes and more sharp facial features and grew slightly taller.

"Wow guys I can hear everything" Hadrian laughed." YUCK what is that smell" Hadrian started groaning instead of laughing.

"Wow you look so cool babe" Nathan gasped.

"As do you Nate" Hadrian laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry so who is ready for the new Harry and Neville to make an appearance" Blaise smirked.

"Let's do it" Hadrian smirked. "Thanks for the potion Sev" Hadrian smiled.

"Of course I will tell Nathan's parents about this" Severus smiled.

"Thanks bye Sev" Nate smiled. The group walked to the Great Hall only to be stopped by the 'annoying trio'.

"Damn the new guys looking hot as fuck" Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny I told you I was sexy as fuck" Hadrian smirked.

"Thanks Ginny but you probably don't want someone who can't tie their shoes" Nate chuckled.

"Harry, Neville what do you think you're doing" Hermione sneered.

"Well we were walking to dinner but then you stopped us" Hadrian said with sarcasm.

"Yep we were going to dinner, by the way our names aren't Neville and Harry it is Nathan and Hadrian" Nate sneered.

"Stop playing games Potter and Longbottom " Ron growled.

"We will when hell freezes over" Hadrian and Nathan laughed. "Bye Griffindorks have a good night" they waved and went and sat down. Not five minutes later the door open to reveal 'Durmstrang and Beauxbatons' walk in and they were introduced so the 'Beauxbatons' girls sat at the Ravenclaw table and the 'Durmstrang' men sat at our table. When dinner was close to ending Dean and Seamus asked to speak to Nathan and Hadrian somewhere private.

"What's up guys?" Nathan asked looking around to see the twins and Luna.

"Well Luna told us as she is a seer and we'll we still want to be friends" Dean explained.

"You see we don't like being in Griffindor but can't be sorted again so if it is okay with you four we can all still be friends and for meal times we can sit with you guys" Seamus continued.

"I don't see a problem with it" Hadrian smiled.

"Also Hadrian your name will be pulled out of the goblet as will Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Victor Krum" Luna smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up Luna make sure to tell the others okay" Hadrian smiled.

"I will Hadrian" Luna tilted her head.

"Alright we better get back to the common rooms as we do have class tomorrow" Nathan said.

"Yep let's go" the twins said walking out the door.

"Bye guys" Hadrian waved and followed the twins and Nathan, they walked until got to the portrait which they told it an insult which happen to make Salazar start laughing so hard it took him five minuets to stop and if you are wondering what it was it was 'I'd throw you in the chamber of secrets, but that wouldn't be fair to the basilisk'. When they walked in everyone turned to look at them apparently Salazar's laughing was so loud everyone heard it.

"Why was he laughing so hard" A random sixth year.

"Let's just their is a reason and it was because the son of the marauders lives up to his name" Nathan laughed.

"Got that right" Fred and George mumbled.

"Well you look at the time" Hadrian said walking up the stairs. "Night everyone" They waved. the four boys split up and went to their respective rooms and fell asleep.

The boys got ready and left a note so there wasn't a giant problem like yesterday. The groups of four plan was to talk about pranking plans.

"Alrighty boys what were we thinking" Nathan smiled.

"Okay so I was thinking that we go on the down low until O.W.L.S and then go out with a giant boom with everything we have" Hadrian grinned.

"I love the idea" George smiled.

"I agree not only will 'The outcasts' disappear and scar everyone into being slightly paranoid and then when we do it everyone will be scared" Fred laughed.

"So it's settled we go dormant for now?" Hadrian asked.

"Yep" The others nodded.

"Well at least you left a note this time" Draco sassed.

"Well we didn't want you to freak out" Nathan said simply.

"Good choice Lestrange good choice" Blaise laughed.

"Why do you guys get up so early?" Theo asked curiously. All four boys tensed up and looked at each other then just causally walked out the door.

"Well that was odd" Draco stated walking towards the door.

"Definitely well lets go to breakfast" Theo sighed following Draco.

"We will end up finding out their secret" Blaise said following the other two. During breakfast seemed to be slightly more louder then other times. The group of seven gradually turned to four Draco, Nathan, Blaise, and Hadrian walk to transfiguration when the annoying trio showed up once again.

"Look its death eater scum" Ron sneered.

"To think one was cute" Ginny grimaced.

"Neville, Harry what happened to you, you are supposed to be on our side to help us against you-know-who please come back to Gryffindor" Hermione pleaded.

"To late" Hadrian and Nathan said before walking away. The group went to their classes until lunch when they showed up they sat next to Dean and Seamus. The day went by with little to no talking with group of boys after this morning everyone was getting slightly worried for them. When was dinner somebody finally snapped and it surprised everyone who it was.

"THATS IT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SEVEN!" Luna screamed.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nate I think she's asking why we're not as talkative today" Draco sighed.

"OF COURSE THAT IS WHAT I MEANT!" Luna growled in frustration.

"Well when we are walking from class to class we get tired and don't want to talk very much" Hadrian laughed.

"That better be the reason because I am not losing just yet" Luna huffed sitting down.

"What does she mean 'I am not losing just yet' Hadrian" Blaise whispered.

"I think you should wait to figure it out" Hadrian sighed.

"I agree just wait and see" Nathan smiled. With that Nathan, Hadrian, Fred, and George walked out shooting playful glares at Luna making sure they knew what they were up to.

"Do you really think they could be placing bets on us?" Nathan asked sitting on the couch.

"Yes sadly that's what the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's do as neither of them are the spot light so they work in the shadows and place bets" Hadrian sighed sitting down.

"What do you think they are betting on" George asked.

"By the looks of it which one of us is dating one of the others" Fred chuckled.

"Well they are in for surprise" Draco said startling the group.

"Totally" Blaise laughed.

"Eh what do you mean?" Theo asked.

"Okay guys we need to tell Theo, Draco, and Blaise everything" Nathan said with a small blush.

"Yes lets do it" Hadrian laughed.

"I agree" Fred with the biggest smile.

"Totally everyone meet in mine and Fred's room" George let out a squeal and ran to his room with Fred right behind him.

"Okay I guess lets go then" Draco laughed. The group walked past all the rooms and went to Fred and Georges room.

"Welcome to our room" The twins said in unison.

"Thanks I guess" Theo blushed.

"So I guess you want the truth so long version or short?" Nathan asked.

"Long" Draco said.

"Yes long" Blaise said sitting down.

"I don't care as long as understand what's going on" Theo said.

"Very well whose gonna explain it?" Nathan asked.

"I guess I will" Hadrian sighed. "Okay so sometime around the summer before second year Nathan and I were sitting around when Dumbles had a meeting with other Weasleys except the twins when we decided to listen and found out that they were gonna just use us and then kill us off in the war. Ginevra was told to keep giving Nate and I Potions to keep blocks intact while Hermione did the charms Ron was even part of it by taking us to dangerous places to see if we would die sooner. So when confronted the twins they explained that they were thinking about joining the dark because their family would only ignore them but when they did a harmless prank there were stuck in there room and their pranking supplies locked away. So we then started working together we became 'The outcasts' doing pranks Nathan here comes up with the Ideas Fred and George make the items I test them out and we prank every one together. Gradually we got this list to complete but we are already almost finished and also started getting feelings for someone in the group so here we are Nate and I are and the twins are in a incestuous relationship but the thing is we found others we want our relationships." Hadrian explained.

"Wow" Draco breathed.

"Yeah now that you know our secrets you can't tell anyone" Fred said.

"We won't promise" Theo said staring them in the eyes.

"Good" George smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking who were you looking at about being in relationship?" Blaise asked. The group of three watched as the others tense up but soon relax.

"Actually We gonna play one last prank before we go dormant for awhile and was wondering if you would like to join?" The twins asked.

"Gladly" Theo laughed

"Anything to get away from being all proper" Blaise laughed.

"Lets do it" Draco cheered.

"Alright so here's what's gonna do Nate and I will take Draco and Blaise you two take Theo got it?" Hadrian said eyeing them.

"Got it" The twins smiled and grabbed their items.

"Lets go we have a lot to get done" Nathan smiled.

"Yep lets go our items oh and Devil, Demon help Theo with a nick name" Hadrian smiled.

"Of course Falcon" Fred laughed. With that the boys walked away to do their own things and figure out nicknames.

WITH THE TWINS AND THEO POV (shocker)

The boys decided to make a few Slytherins red and gold and no glamour or dye will get rid of it for three months. The three boys walked toward the Gryffindor entrance with smiles on their faces.

"Courage" Demon (Fred) whispered and the door swung open. They walked to door to door placing a spell on every single Gryffindor kid the spell will last up to three months it will make every single one of the turn into cowards. When they finished they walked to Professor, Mcgonagall room and Theo put a spell that will last three months the spell makes her turn into a cat every time she's happy. After that they made half way to Flitwick's room but almost ran into Filch so they hid in a small closet. They were all so close to each other they felt each others breath on their body's. When Filch walked Fox (Theo) asked something that made their hearts race.

"I was wondering who you were thinking of bringing into your little dating group?" Fox asked.

"Fox keep in mind we thought about this for awhile" Demon began.

"And we don't you to think it was on the spot" Devil (George) finished. "But that person we want to date is...you" They finished together.

"W-what me?" Fox questioned.

"Yes you" The twins smiled.

"Yes" Fox smiled.

"REALLY" Demon said.

"Yep once finish our pranks we can hangout at the astronomy tower" Fox smiled opening the door. They laced hands and walked to Flitwick's room once again placing a spell on him that lasted three months but this time every time he takes away points he floats. They then walked into the Great Hall and moved all four tables into a square with the teachers table in the middle and made it so no one could change back ever again. The group but up a giant banner on the door way that said 'The demons are back but not for long how about our new comrades that walk these halls' and then walked up to the astronomy tower and talked for a few hours before going back to Devils and Demons room to fall asleep.

HAD,NATES, DRACO, AND BLAISE'S POV

"Alright what do you want your codenames to be?" Hadrian asked grabbing items.

"I've always liked the name Dragon, Can that be my codename?" Draco asked.

"Of course, what about you Blaise?" Nathan said.

"Wolf I want my codename to be Wolf" Blaise smiled.

"Very well just so you know mine is Falcon and Nates is Phoenix" Hadrian smiled. "Now lets go wreak havoc shall we first is Severus, second is the Hufflepuff's, third is professor Sprout, fourth is Ravenclaw, then last but not least Dumbles" Falcon laughed and walked out the door. The group of four walked into Severus's room and casted a spell on his hair that will turn it hot pink for three months and what ever he did the pink will not disappear.

After that they went to the Hufflepuff house with smiles on there faces and Phoenix said the password 'Wolfsbane' and in they went they casted a spell on every single one of them that made them paranoid if anybody actually liked them but this one will disappear in a month. After that they walked to professor Sprout's room and put a spell one here that will make the plants less obedient to her for three months. As they were walking they heard Filch's voice and hide in a unused classroom when we walked away everyone breathed.

"Hey I have question" Dragon said.

"What's up" Falcon replied.

"Who were you guys gonna ask into relationship?" Wolf asked.

"We were going to ask you guys" Falcon said walking towards the door.

"WAIT WHAT" They said in unison.

"Yeah but as we didn't know if you wanted to so never said anything" Phoenix said.

"Why do you ask?" Falcon said looking at them.

"Well we both are kind of falling for you guys" Wolf said sheepishly.

"Oh really" Falcon smiled.

"Yeah, so will go out with us?" Dragon said.

"YES" The two them smiled. After that the group started walking when Falcon noticed that the twins beat them to the Great Hall so Falcon made his banner and put it up next to the twins and Theo's it read 'The birds chirped with new friends but for now our reign ends' the group smiled and kept walking. They walked to the Ravenclaw tower and was told a riddle 'Tall I am young, short I am old, while with life I glow, wind is my foe, what am I?" the group thought for a minuet then wolf answered 'a candle' and the portrait swung open they walked around to every room spelling them of whatever books they touch they will not be able to read it. When they finished they went to Dumb-as-a-door and put a spell on his clothes to turn the most ugly colors on him for three months. After all the pranking the were slightly tired so they walked back to there common and sat on the couches and talked but eventually went to their dorms and fell asleep.

The boys woke up to pure mayhem outside the door. They laughed knowing what caused the panic and couldn't wait to see the Great Hall. They got dressed and walked out to see the twins and Theo walking out holding hands. The group walked out and went straight to the Great Hall smiling when the saw what the twins and Theo did.

"Students gather round it seems that the self proclaimed 'Outcasts' decided to go on a pranking spree last night so if you are 'the Outcasts' then turn your self in that would be much appreciated, one the other hand here we have 'The Goblet Of Fire' we will pick three names out of it and to help we have Lucius Malfoy from the ministry of magic" Dumbledore explained as the goblet turned red. " The first champion is from 'Durmstrang' Viktor Krum!" He said as the Durmstrang men cheered loudly.

"Next is from Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour!" Lucius said loudly.

"Last but not least Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts-!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He stopped when he noticed the goblet turning red again as two papers flew out and landed in front of Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom" He started out quietly but as no one moved he got angry. "HARRY POTTER AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" He growled the two boys meekly went to the back room and waited.

"HARRY NEVILLE DID YA PUT NAME INTO THE GOBLET OF FIRE!" Dumbledore yelled pushing the two into a table.

"N-no sir we didn't w-we have been in classes" Nathan stuttered out.

"Exactly sir you can ask all our teachers and head of house we haven't even got a chance to go to the library" Hadrian sighed.

"Very well, is there any way we can get them out of this?" Dumble-dick asked.

"No once their names are pulled out of the goblet they have to be in the tournament" Lucius said looking at the boys sadly.

"Very well, the first challenge will be in a month" As he said that he left the room.

"Great I'm so happy" Nathan said with sarcasm.

"Right I'm literally shiting rainbows over here" Hadrian chuckled at the joke.

"Boys I'm going to explain this to your parents,I promise that you will be okay so go ahead and head to class and I will take care of it" Lucius said gently.

"Okay uncle Lucius bye" Nathan smiled and walked out.

"Okay Uncle Lucius catch up with you later" Hadrian waved and followed Nathan. What surprised them most through out out the day was they received sympathetic looks instead of hateful. So their schedule today was

TUESDAY

BREAKFAST 7:30-9:00

HERBOLOGY W/ HUFFLEPUFF

FREE PERIOD

POTIONS W/ GRYFFINDOR

LUNCH12:00-1:00

CHARMS W/ RAVENCLAW

FREE PERIOD

They were happy that they didn't have to deal with the annoying trio first thing. They walked to class and snickered at Professor Sprouts problem the man eating plan was not listening to her. The first period went well and they were of to do whatever they wanted for an hour for free period.

Hadrian and Nathan went to the library to research possible challenges whilst Draco, Blaise, and Theo went to the common room to play games. After an hour it was finally time to face the Gryffindors in potions class they arrived just as professor Snape opened the door.

"Today we will be learning how to make the draught of living death it is on the bored" Snape drawled and started correcting schoolwork. After that hour was up it was lunchtime so they went and ate halfway through Draco and Blaise decided to make an announcement.

"Listen up everyone Blaise and I have something serious to tell you" Draco said standing up.

"I Blaise Zabini the heir of Hufflepuff take my place to rule by my ancestor Helga Hufflepuff so mote it be" Blaise stated proudly and glowed yellow, when it ceased there he stood with a crown on his head dressed head to toe in the finest clothes.

Everyone gasped at him as if he just lost his mind but when Draco spoke everyone lost it Hadrian and Nathan laughed.

"I Draco Malfoy the heir of Ravenclaw take my place to rule by my ancestor Rowena Ravenclaw so mote it be" Draco stated proudly and glowed Blue, once again when it ceased there he stood with a crown on his head dressed head to toe in the finest clothes.

They other two just sighed and stood up as well making everyone quirk their eyebrows.

"I Nathan Lestrange the heir of Gryffindor take my place to rule by my ancestor Godric Gryffindor so mote it be" Nate smiles and stated proudly he also glowed but this time it was red, when it ceased there he stood with a crown on his head dressed head to toe in the finest clothes.

Everyone gasped at why they heard Neville was actually the Lestranges missing child, Hadrian laughed making everyone look at him.

"I Hadrian Potter-Black-Lupin-Pettigrew the heir of Slytherin take my place to rule by my ancestor Salazar Slytherin so mote it be" Hadrian stated proudly and laughed when he glowed green, when it ceased there he stood with a crown on his head dressed head to toe in the finest clothes.

By now everyone was losing their shit which let the four sneak out and go to charms with the Ravenclaws. As the group sat down the others walked in nodding to Draco and sitting down and class started. At some point everyone was laughing so hard it took Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape to get him down from the ceiling. Their next period was a free period so they walked around when they came across a room that had 'the founders' pictures so they decided to get to know them.

"Hello" The four boys said with a smile.

"Oh hello" Helga smiled.

"Greetings" Rowena waved.

"Salutations" Godric laughed.

"Hello, who might you be?" Salazar asked.

"I am Hadrian Potter-Black-Lupin-Pettigrew I am your heir Salazar" Hadrian bowed.

"I am Nathan Lestrange I am Godrics heir" Nathan gave a quick dip of his head.

"I am Draco Malfoy Heir of Rowena" Draco smiled.

"I am Blaise Zabini Helgas heir" Blaise waved.

"Pleasure to meet you" The Founders said together. After that they sat around talking until it was dinner time so the said their fair wells and walked to dinner. At dinner it was normal except for the fact people called Hadrian and Nathan by their real names it was peaceful. After dinner the group was extremely tired so they up to their dorms except for Theo who moved into the twins room got into their pajamas and went to bed.


End file.
